Hurt that Doctor
by EvilPieIsGood
Summary: "At first, Lisa was elated to get the job at Alchemilla." (I had no clue about a title, so I just grabbed another line from the story XC )


At first, Lisa was elated to get the job at Alchemilla.

She had always wanted to be an actress, but after enduring the disapproving looks of her mother, and a quiet talk with her father, she went into nursing instead. After graduating, she started looking for a place, and found herself applying further and further from home, until a trip home took 3 hours and a state border crossing.

She aced the interview, and when she was called back, she was given a red sweater and told to bring it with her on her first day. It sat on the back of her chair as she unpacked her belongings into a little apartment, a shocking splash of colour amidst the drab wallpaper.

At first she didn't know why it was needed, but while she was in the locker room on her first day, she asked an older nurse with a green one after noticing there were no others with red ones.

"Oh? You don't know about the sweaters? It's how they can tell what unit you work on. What colour is yours then, sweetie?"

When she showed them the red sweater, the others got very quiet, leaving the older nurse to explain.

"Director Kauffman's chosen you for his new project. Good luck."

Lisa got a pat on the arm, before finding herself alone, and scared.

That was when she knew something was wrong.

At first it was normal, he had her working with the others, changing units time to time, Normal nurse stuff. But before long, he introduced Claudia to her life.

It started slow, an offer of something new during the staff party, and soon Lisa was hooked.

Kauffman seemed to be the only one in town with access to the drug, or the others wouldn't sell to her on his orders, and she became dependent. She stuck close, looking for some way to get her fix, even sleeping with him once or twice. It repulsed her though, and she found herself thinking back to the boy down the street, back at home, who would always leave gifts for her in the summer instead.

(She wondered what happened to him, after she left.)

(She wondered what her mother thought when she stopped writing home.)

(She wondered many things.)

She did try to leave, to slip away in the night, but she never got more than 10 minutes out of town before the pangs, the hurt, the urge, got to her and she returned.

Lisa was too far gone, and Kauffman knew it.

This was when he showed her to her new job.

Lisa had heard the sirens that night prior, and was now looking at the cause and victim. A little girl, 14, was in constant pain, and in exchange for a dose of Claudia, Lisa was to stay with her.

It was easy at first, changing bandages and washing the pus away from the girl's eyes and nose, and Lisa even read to her, Alice in Wonderland, before the Claudia started losing its calming effect.

(She knew she needed more to survive, but Kauffman wasn't giving it to her.)

Bugs swarmed around her when she was out, pus and blood flowed from her taps, and a glass of water or a quick shower was like torture. She stole her neighbors camera and VCR recorder, and sat at her table, pleading to no one for anything. Hoping someone would see it and help her, help her little girl, her patient.

The girl was still alive, even though it was beyond belief, and it was tearing Lisa to bits. Unable to focus on a simple book, unable to distract her from her jitters and fears, Lisa instead sang to the girl, made up stories, tried anything to keep herself occupied and to bring something to the sleeping child.

She started seeing things in the corner of her eye, dark shadows, and she rushed to the safest place she knew. She sequestered herself with her un-named patient, and started to fade.

(Lisa was told her name, but Claudia wiped that from her mind with one hit. She would remember it eventually.)

Kauffman came with less and less frequency, and then Lisa could take no more. She whispered apologies to the girl, sleeping, always sleeping, before grabbing a scalpel she'd stolen from upstairs, and closed her eyes-

_LisaLisayoucan'tleavemenotyetLisapleaseInee dyoudon'tleavemewithhimthey'regoingtohurtmeIneedyou_

_Lisa_

_Please don't leave me_

-and opened them as a man opened the operating room door. Lisa rushed to him, starved for human contact, and grabbed him in a hug which he did not reciprocate.

She didn't care though, even though she was confused as to why she was so scared and where everyone had gone.

He started asking her questions, and the more of them she answered, or tried to answer, the more confused and sad she got.

A piercing noise rang out, jarring Lisa's gaze away from the man, Harry, and when she looked back to him he was slumped over. She put her skills to good work and helped him, before walking to the door.

(He'd told her there were monsters out there, but she needed to see for herself.)

Lisa placed her hands on the knob and froze, a fear racing through her, chilling her and keeping her in place. For what felt like hours, she stood there, until Harry stirred and she was able to move again.

This time, she did know the answers to the questions Harry asked, and was able to tell him exactly what he needed. He stood to leave, and Lisa's heart sank.

"Come with me." He said.

"I can't." she replied, and when he left, she sobbed bitter tears. Suddenly angry, she thrashed through the room, sending operating carts flying, until she could do no more.

She sank to the ground by the door, and began to hum some song she'd heard on the radio, and for a moment she could have sworn she heard someone else humming too.

But there was no one.

Instead she examined herself, knowing there must be a reason why she was so…reluctant to leave the room. When Harry didn't return right away, she forced her way through the door, out into an empty hall. Harry had mentioned a basement, and Lisa went hunting.

She climbed down to the basement, to the hidden second basement and stared at the closed doors. There was something wrong with them, and an odd feeling made her flee back to the operating room.

When Harry did return again, Lisa knew she had to run from him before she hurt him.

(She didn't know why, but she wanted to rip his throat out.)

Shaking her head, and even though it pained her, she dashed from the room, following an invisible path through an unknown area, running from what were once her coworkers, until she found herself with her old diary in a storeroom.

She sat in the middle of the floor, holding it, when she saw the cuts and figured it out.

(She had sawed so far into her one wrist; she was surprised that her hand was still attached.)

(She was more curious as to why she wasn't bleeding though.)

Hearing a noise, Harry talking to himself as he tried to figure out where to go, Lisa scuttled up against the wall, fully intending to let him go past.

But she couldn't.

"Harry…please!"

"I'm just like them, I just didn't know it…"

"Please…Harry…Save me from them! Help me!"

She reached for him, but he pushed her away. She fell back against the wall, and as she stood, the blood began to flow.

As she stumbled towards him, reaching out for him, blood poured down her face and Harry turned and ran. He slammed the door, and she pounded on it, sobbing and pleading, before collapsing to the ground.

(Her uniform, usually pristine white, was dark red with blood.)

When she stood to leave, a deep puddle of blood pooled by the door and her face was reflected in it as she turned away. There was another door, a new one, and Lisa was drawn to it, opening and leaving the storeroom.

Lisa didn't know where she was going, didn't know why she was even able to walk, but she carefully navigated her way to a replica of her basement unit, now recognizable.

Instead of a poor sickly girl in bandages lying on the bed, there was a healthy little girl, wearing a pretty and pressed blue school uniform and with her hair pulled back.

"Hello, Lisa." The girl whispered, and Lisa knew it was her little girl, Alessa.

She stumbled over to the chair and sat, the blood drying and receding until her uniform was clean again.

Then she started to sing. It wasn't anything fancy, just something quiet and basic, but it made Alessa smile, and that pleased Lisa.

The girl walked over and climbed on her lap, burying her face in Lisa's neck, before speaking again.

"They are going to hurt me, hurt that man, hurt his little girl."

"Hurt that man, the one that hurt you."

"Hurt that doctor."

And so she did.

* * *

A/N: I love Lisa, she's the best. Hands down, favourite character, and watching her final scene with Harry makes me wanna cry almost ;3;

Anyways, I wrote this all from memory, and then checked it against a game script and tried to change it a bit, but some thing are just not going to mesh completely. I hope it's still decent though!~

(Gosh Lisa is the best)


End file.
